Por él
by Grenouille.DeLarge
Summary: Su forma de ser no era algo psicológico, era el reflejo de la vida tan horrible que le había tocado. El constante abandono, las espaldas que constantemente se viraban. Cuando el apareció, cambió su vida.
1. Él

**Hola, hacía rato que no escribía un fic y esta vez fue de algo diferente. Nunca había escrito un fic de Grand Theft Auto y realmente espero que este no sea el último porque hay mucho que contar y muchos headcannons que me gustaría expresar. Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Quizá su comportamiento no era un problema psicológico. Quizá su comportamiento era debido al ambiente en que había crecido y las circunstancias diarias de la vida que no le ayudaban a rehabilitarse de aquella difícil niñez. En cierta forma, había podido sobrellevarlo encontrando un sueño que alcanzar, pero de una u otra manera, el mundo parecía conspirar contra su felicidad.

Había intentado ser un jugador de hockey profesional y no era malo en ello, pero después un par de malos tratos, y el desafortunado accidente del entrenador con un palo de hockey, tuvo que abandonar su sueño y enterrarlo hasta el fondo. No era su culpa, la vida le había tratado mal, pero al tiempo encontró un nuevo sueño y estaba más que decidido a cumplirlo. Después de demostrar la naturalidad y genialidad con que desempeñaba el pilotaje en la fuerza aérea, de nuevo la perra vida le arrebató lo que tenía. Lo clasificaron "demasiado inestable mentalmente" como para ser un piloto. Vaya que ese fue un golpe, pues la depresión lo consumió en su totalidad hasta que _él_ apareció.

Habían pasado un par de años desde que se vieron por primera vez y ahora, vivían juntos. Eran literalmente unos _Partners in crime_ y vaya que se divertían a pesar de estar quebrados todo el tiempo y vivir en la miseria. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba la vida si podía ser feliz con su mejor amigo?

¿Mejor amigo? Bueno, ese era el término en que su relación estaba frente a los demás. Pero era algo más, o al menos para él lo era.

Después de estar un tiempo juntos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, durmiendo en la misma cama, era de esperarse que desarrollase un vínculo y un sentimiento más fuerte que el de una amistad. _El_ entendía que Trevor tenía un sentido del humor muy peculiar, una forma de expresarse, una forma de actuar diferente, y por ello jamás lo juzgó, no, le dejó ser quien era. Al principio le incomodaba un poco dormir de cucharita con él, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró y se volvió tan natural que algunas veces también invadía su espacio personal para dormir de aquella forma o reclinaba la cabeza sobre su hombro cuando Trevor lo rodeaba con un brazo al ver las películas que tanto le gustaban.

Sin embargo, para él no era más que un _bromance_ puro, no lo veía ni sentía como su compañero y este último, a pesar de estar consciente de ello, no podía evitar ilusionarse con una vida entera junto a Michael, robando bancos, asaltando inocentes y emborrachándose juntos bajo las estrellas, pero más que nada, siendo felices y dándose el cariño que tanto les había faltado a ambos.

Nunca se propasó con él, pero más de una vez había sentido aquellas mariposas en el estómago que le gritaban que se hiciera cargo y a las cuales hubiera estrangulado con gusto. Más de una vez había visto aquellos rosados labios frente a el cuando dormían y tenía que luchar contra sus suplicantes impulsos de sentirlos presionados contra los suyos. Se conformaba con acariciar levemente aquel sedoso y oscuro cabello azabache. Cuando cambiaban de lado la "cuchara", no podía evitar el crecimiento de aquella dureza en su ropa interior, muchas veces tuvo que esperar a que cayera dormido para levantarse e ir al baño a satisfacerse a sí mismo.

Era una vida muy cómoda y feliz para él. Le encantaba poder ser como era a su alrededor y la adrenalina que los golpes tan bien planeados de su amado compañero le hacía sentir en la gloria. Toda esa violencia injustificada en los robos era una catarsis para suprimir aquel deseo tan recóndito de su ser. El deseo de poder ser suyo para siempre de _aquella forma._ Y hasta ese punto, todo parecía ir muy bien, es decir, los pequeños golpes eran fructíferos aunque entre las reparticiones se quedaran con lo suficiente para sobrevivir un tiempo, pero iba excelente en cuanto a su relación. Todo lo hacían juntos. Todo. Incluso llegó a pensar que podía ser posible que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos.

Pero de nuevo, la perra vida hizo acto de presencia.

Fue poco después de un atraco. Michael y Brad, el otro compañero de golpes, quisieron celebrar en un club de striptease. Aquello no le molestaba a Trevor, incluso él iba de vez en cuando. Eran solo bailarinas y una que otra prostituta que bien sabía no significaban nada para él o para ellas. Aquel día una bailarina fijó los ojos en Michael. No era voluptuosa o la gran cosa, pero tenía algo que llamaba la atención. No le tomó mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo, también tenía el derecho de satisfacer sus necesidades. Lo que no se esperó fue que su compañero desarrollase algún sentimiento hacia ella.

De vez en cuando Michael salía sin él, solo le decía que iba a ver a alguien. Al principio era algo irrelevante, pero la frecuencia con que empezaba a salir solo empezó a afectarle. Ya no hacían todo juntos. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en que algo raro estaba ocurriendo con Michael. Había dejado de corresponder gradualmente a las _cucharas_ , siempre estaba distraído cuando comían o hacían algo juntos, incluso algunas veces no llegaba a dormir. Se había generado una distancia física entre ellos. Trevor ya no sentía aquella cabeza reposar sobre su hombro o sus piernas cada tarde y él había dejado de hacer lo mismo por aquella sensación que incomodaba el ambiente.

Un día ya no pudo más. Iba a llegar al fondo de eso y trataría de controlar sus impulsos agresivos a toda costa. Actuaría más a la _Mikey_ y lo seguiría de forma sigilosa. Craso error ya que la verdad fue más que abrumadora. Lo sospechaba, pero no quería reconocerlo y ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos. Después de haberlo seguido bajo la nieve durante media hora, lo vio estrechando el cuerpo de aquella bailarina corriente del club de striptease al que fueron. Sentía como se encogía su pecho con cada tierna caricia que se otorgaban aquellos obvios amantes. La forma en que acariciaba la mejilla de la zorra esa, la forma en que besaba sus labios. Era devastador. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Se alejó de aquel lugar caminando, aumentando la velocidad en cada paso que daba, tirando a la gente que se atravesaba en su camino.

\- ¿Estás bien, amigo?- Preguntó un transeúnte que le vio llorar.

\- ¡AAAARRRGH!- Golpeó al sujeto hasta que quedó en el suelo inconsciente- ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!- Insultaba a cada patada o puñetazo que le daba.

Se detuvo en cuanto vio sus nudillos llenos de sangre, el mismo instante en que notó como el frío invernal convertía en hielo quebradizo las lágrimas sobre su rostro. Mantuvo su cuerpo en cuclillas unos instantes hasta que al fin empezó a tirar de su cabello mientras gritaba con fuerza y rabia acumuladas. No podía creerlo, pero había vuelto a pasar. Lo habían vuelto a dejar atrás, lo habían vuelto a rechazar, lo habían vuelto a abandonar. Todo otra vez.

Llegó a la casa rentada en donde vivían, lo primero que hizo fue golpearse la cabeza contra la pared mientras lloraba amarga y ruidosamente. Cogió todo el licor del que disponían para olvidar por un par de horas (o días de ser posible) aquel dolor que le invadía. Y así, habiéndose acabado el licor, terminó inconsciente en el piso.

\- ¿T?

Despertó en la cama. Tenía otra ropa, no podía distinguirla al estar cubierto con las mantas. Una punzada de dolor en la cabeza le hizo reaccionar y acto seguido llevó una mano encontrando una venda en el camino.

\- Whooa, tranquilo amigo –Su compañero le cogió la mano para evitar que se hiciera más daño- ¿Estás bien? Te encontré en el piso herido y vi sangre en la pared.

Solo podía observar aquellos orbes celestes que le dedicaban esa tan cálida y preocupada mirada que tanto necesitaba. Sonrió levemente. Mikey estaba ahí, estaba preocupado por él. No podía sentirse más que feliz por ello. El alcohol en su sistema y la contusión le habían hecho olvidar momentáneamente el motivo de sus acciones.

\- Bueno, no te quitaré el ojo de encima hoy, T. ¿Ok?

Trevor asintió a la vez que se acomodaba de costado. El joven de ojos azules suspiró aliviado al ver que estaba bien, le había asustado mucho encontrar a su compañero así. Lo había visto ebrio, pero por lo general terminaba bien, no en el piso lleno de sangre. Se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama y procedió a quitarse las botas de nieve y el abrigo. No se molestaría en cambiarse la ropa cuando se encontraba tan cansado por todas las emociones que había experimentado aquel día. Se metió en las cobijas y sin pensárselo dos veces, le hizo la _cucharita_ a Trevor una vez más, de forma de que pudiese sentirlo cerca y protegerlo de que pudiese volver a lastimarse de aquella forma.

Trevor no pudo evitar dormir con una sonrisa esa noche.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!**


	2. ¿Patinamos?

**El segundo ONESHOT que traigo de esta pareja que tanto me gusta. Espero les agrade.**

 **GTA V CHARACTER'S BELONG TO ROCKSTAR GAMES.**

* * *

La nieve comenzaba a derretirse sobre sus castaños cabellos. Caía levemente dejando un blanco paisaje en la ciudad. Si algo le hacía sentir más como en casa era ver el níveo panorama en su nueva locación. Crecer en Canadá fue agradable, si se deja a un lado los malos tratos por parte de los múltiples novios de su madre y ella misma. La nieve era su aliada, si lloraba podía decir que era la nieve derritiéndose sobre su rostro, si los abusos y golpes eran muy fuertes, la nieve calmaba su dolor con su gélido abrazo, además, la nieve le otorgaba amigos en la forma que la moldeaba y una alternativa de diversión. Fue privado de muchos goces y aspectos en su vida, pero no se quejaba de alguna manera, no lo hacía ahora que estaba en un lugar que le recordaba lo único bueno de su vida.

Aquel día sonreía mientras patinaba en una pista de hielo que había sido abierta al público. Su fama le otorgaba casi la mitad de la pista para el solo ya que la gente temía acercarse demasiado, suponía un riesgo, ser golpeados por un _monstruo_ era lo último que querían. Sí, todo el mundo pensaba en él como un monstruo. Todo el mundo excepto una persona, la cual, reclinada sobre el barandal de la pista, observaba la gracia y belleza con que podía patinar sin necesidad de hacer giros artísticos y maromas para llamar la atención como los de la otra mitad. Se veía en su elemento, tan feliz y pacífico que incluso uno no podría pensar que en realidad fuera un maníaco.

Michael sonreía. Después de todo, ver a su amigo en aquel estado no podía hacerle más que feliz. Cuando se acercaba a pedirle que patinara con él, siempre sonreía avergonzado y negaba con la cabeza. No sabía patinar y no le agradaba la idea de humillarse frente a tanta gente como muchos hacían del otro lado, además que era lo suficientemente orgulloso y tacaño como para pagar unas lecciones a los instructores de la pista. No era tacaño porque sí, era tacaño porque si pagaba las lecciones no podrían comer decentemente en todo el tiempo que tardasen en sacar un nuevo golpe. Prefería pensar en las necesidades de ambos antes de derrochar el dinero, más ahora que eran tres. Si bien su nueva novia no vivía con ellos, si le gustaba usar su parte del dinero para ella de vez en cuando.

.

\- Trevor, ¿Tienes un momento?

Al abrir los ojos se encontró cara a cara en la cama frente a Michael. Murmuró algo que podía entenderse como un "¿Qué rayos quieres?" algo irritado. Eran poco más de las 2 a.m. cuando a Michael se le ocurrió pedirle lecciones de patinaje. Una mueca se formó en su cansado rostro.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ahora mismo? –musitó irritado, pero al ver aquella mirada suplicante en su compañero, no pudo negarse.

Se vistieron con ropa cómoda pero abrigadora para el frío invernal y cogieron un par de los viejos patines de Trevor. Era un poco extraño que Michael de repente quisiera aprender cuando en repetidas ocasiones le había ofrecido enseñarle y le había invitado a patinar con él muchas veces. Algo se traería entre manos, pero era un hombre de palabra y le enseñaría a su gordo trasero a patinar como si fuese un prodigio de hockey canadiense.

Su relación se había vuelto algo tensa, con leves momentos pacíficos, desde que Michael le presentó a Amanda, la prostituta del club de striptease, como su novia. Trevor creía en el amor a primera vista y cuando la vio, empezó a creer en el odio a primera vista, el cual fue mutuo. La tensión que generaba entre ellos era fuerte, no paraban de insultarse cada vez que cruzaban palabra o de dedicarse miradas asqueadas. Si bien Michael lo consideraba su mejor amigo, tenía que poner a su novia en primer lugar, cosa que irritaba y llevaba a Trevor a presionarlo en ciertas cosas.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban, a las 3:30 a.m. allanando una pista de patinaje cerrada. La ventaja que tenían, era que no sentían culpa o miedo alguno de cometer vandalismo, después de todo, era lo que mejor sabían hacer y ahora, era lo que los unía además de dormir juntos ya que Michael empleaba todo su tiempo libre en Amanda. Como odiaba a esa mujer, le estaba arrebatando a la única persona que había amado sinceramente en toda su maldita vida, a la única persona que veía más allá del _monstruo._

En fin, él sabía que algún día iba a ocurrir y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por aceptarlo, no se sentía preparado para dejarlo irse hacia los brazos de alguien más. Su dolor crecía día con día, las sonrisas que de vez en cuando intercambiaba con él eran lastimosas y sus ojos perdían aquel brillo que solo él le había dado. Lo sabía, Michael no sentía lo mismo que él, pero nunca había perdido la esperanza de que se daría cuenta de que nadie lo amaría como él lo hacía y nadie daría hasta su vida por su persona. Nunca tuvo nada, nadie se había preocupado por él hasta que Michael llegó, nadie le había otorgado lo que Michael le dio y mucho menos, nadie le hizo sentir que era todo como Michael lo logró.

Y después de colocarse los patines, dio inicio a la lección. Le cogió de las manos para ayudarlo a estabilizarse sobre el hielo, dando pequeños pasos le mostraba como deslizarse.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Es demasiado complicado!- Repetía una y otra vez Michael cada vez que estaba a punto de caerse.

Trevor se regodeaba de ello y aprovechaba para hacer bromas con respecto a su peso y el grosor del hielo, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia a Michael. Siempre que se burlaba un poco, aprovechaba la distracción para entrelazar los dedos de ambos y estrechar sus cuerpos de vez en vez. Esa cercanía le recordaba a los momentos en que podían dormir de cucharita sin que fuera incómodo, en que el espacio personal era un concepto desconocido para ambos ya que la confianza era tremenda. Todo se había vuelto raro entre los dos, pero en esas lecciones podían volver a las viejas costumbres, al viejo contacto que tan desesperadamente necesitaba Trevor después de todo el tiempo perdido y todas aquellas "caricias" que ahora solo eran para Amanda. Si bien para Michael no significaban lo mismo, para Trevor eran más que solo caricias de hermanos, eran las caricias de un amante. Acariciar sus cabellos o recargar la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro significaba un mundo completamente diferente para él. Y si bien sabía que no debía enamorarse del cariño, no pudo evitar caer rendido hacia sus pies. Incluso con toda la incomodidad que tuvieran desde que Amanda apareció, si Michael le dijera que se tirase de un puente, lo haría sin dudarlo. Si le pidiera que se quedase con él, no tendría que decírselo dos veces.

\- ¡Mierda!

El cuerpo de Michael estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas, pero los fuertes brazos de Trevor estaban ahí para salvarlo y, aunque no pudo evitar la caída, al menos sirvió para amortiguar el golpe de su compañero. Dudó un segundo en hacerlo, pero sin más envolvió el cuerpo de Michael en un abrazo aun estando en el suelo. Tuvo la suerte de que estuviera de espaldas a él, así no le vería en el estado en que se encontraba. Tenía los ojos hinchados y no podía controlar el escape de diminutas lágrimas de aquellos orbes avellana. Se quedaron ahí un rato, viendo al cielo. La ventaja de vivir en una pequeña ciudad, era que aún por la madrugada se podían ver estrellas. Era tan hermosa la vista y la posición, que no le hubiera importado morir en ese momento. Michael cogió una de sus manos a la vez que miraba el cielo.

\- ¿No te ha matado mi gordo trasero? –preguntó con un tono burlón a la vez que se reincorporaba. No escuchó respuesta alguna, cosa que le preocupó- ¿Trevor?

El tono de su voz hizo reaccionar al canadiense. Las lágrimas cristalizadas en su rostro llamaron la atención del joven frente a él. Río estruendosamente con aquella voz rasposa que bien le caracterizaba. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano a la vez que se levantaba, sintiendo un frío invernal en su espalda, la cual estaba mojada por todo el tiempo que estuvo acostado sobre el hielo. Estornudó. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Michael se quitó el abrigo para colocarlo sobre los hombros de su amigo, no querría que se enfermase. A pesar de las protestas, insistió en que se lo dejara puesto. Era una noche helada y no dejaría Trevor de esa forma. Brincaron la barda de la pista y tomaron asiento en una banca cercana. El color de Michael comenzaba a tornarse azulado por la extrema temperatura. Debían estar varios grados bajo cero.

\- No, no, quédatelo. Por mi culpa te mojaste la espalda.- Puso las manos al frente para impedir que Trevor le volviera a dar su abrigo.

\- Entonces ven aquí, cupcake.- respondió con severidad.

Michael se acercó a su compañero y antes de darse cuenta, estaba sentado entre las piernas de Trevor mientras este último lo refugiaba con sus brazos y el abrigo a manera de manta. Antes de poder abrir la boca para protestar, recibió un "solo cállate, tetas de hombre". Sintió el calor volverle al cuerpo poco a poco. La respiración de Trevor sobre su cuello le hacían sentir extraño, le daban calosfríos, hacía rato que no estaban de esa forma, sin espacio personal. Carraspeó un poco para empezar a hablar.

\- Trevor, gracias por enseñarme a patinar sobre hielo.

\- Cuando quieras, sugar tits.- Susurró en su oreja.

\- Ejem… continuando, quería agradecer todo lo que haces por mí. A pesar que he notado que nos hemos distanciado… pues sé que seguimos siendo como hermanos.- De verdad que Trevor detestaba esa palabra, pero no se lo reprocharía, le dejaría continuar.- En fin. Quería decirte algo importante.

Hizo una pausa un tanto larga, pensando en cómo plantearle la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- Amanda está embarazada.

La respiración sobre su cuello se detuvo un instante antes de comenzar a fluir de nuevo. Trevor empezó a sentir de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho que conocía muy bien y trataba de ignorarlo con poco éxito. Gruñó por lo bajo incitándole a continuar al mismo tiempo que recargaba su rostro en el hombro de su compañero.

-Tiene unas cuantas semanas. Ella cree que no lo sé, pero vi la prueba positiva en el basurero y también la escuché insultar mucho. –Sonrío un poco al recordar tan hilarante escena.- Me dijo que le gusta patinar, así que pensaba en traerla aquí en un par de días y… pedirle matrimonio.

Sintió una humedad en su hombro, ¿Estaría llorando Trevor? Le preocupaba mucho la reacción ya que era su mejor amigo y el único en quien confiaba plenamente. Le sorprendió mucho la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le dedicó su compañero de crimen. Podía ver las lágrimas sobre su rostro aunque se las hubiera limpiado con el hombro de su camiseta. Se quedaron como tatuadas.

\- Te felicito, campeón. Al fin te están creciendo las bolas.- Respondió.

Era obvio que estaba destrozado por dentro y quería irse de ahí a gritarle un par de cosas a la imbécil de Amanda, ¿por qué se embarazaría si siendo una puta tenía que cuidarse? ¿Acaso lo que quería era atrapar a un hombre y apartarlo de él? ¿Quería que le metiera un balazo entre las cejas?, muchas emociones lo invadieron en ese momento, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería romper algo. Pero no lo haría porque sabía que lastimaría a su amigo si se dejaba llevar. En otra ocasión se desquitaría con algo o alguien, pero en ese momento tenía que fingir que era feliz. Él podía hacer eso, podía sacrificar su felicidad para que Michael pudiera tenerla, se tragaría todas las emociones negativas y fingiría compartir ese sentimiento para tranquilizarlo. Lo haría por él.

\- ¿Serías mi padrino?

\- Por supuesto, vaquero.- Se levantó bruscamente provocando que se tropezase el joven de ojos celestes.- Apresúrate gordo, que todavía tienes que dominar lo básico.

Michael lo siguió hacia la pista de nuevo. La lección continuó hasta que el sol salió y los guardias empezaron a perseguirlos por allanar el lugar. Mientras huían no pudo evitar preguntarle a su mejor amigo por qué lloraba. Estaba realmente preocupado por él. En respuesta solo recibió un _"Era nieve que me cayó en el rostro y se derritió"._

No había nevado esa noche.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ¡Nos leemos a la próxima!**


	3. Buenas noches

**Pues aquí, subiendo otro capítulo. I'm on fire. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

 **GTA V CHARACTERS BELONG TO ROCKSTAR GAMES**

* * *

No era una recepción ostentosa. La bebida no era extraordinaria, ni mucho menos la comida qué básicamente consistía en alitas picantes y una que otra variedad de ensalada. Si habían unas quince personas en el sitio, eran muchas. Oh, cómo se regodeaba de gusto al ver la incomodidad en el rostro de la zorra de la novia. Reía entre dientes cada vez que le saltaba el párpado a la ilusionada chica que celebraba las nupcias en un pequeño salón más o menos arreglado, con nadie más que su nuevo marido, sus compañeras de trabajo y los amigos del galán.

Así lo había decidido Michael. Su oficio era demasiado riesgoso como para exhibirlo en una boda costosa con champaña y caviar en cada mesa, es decir, ¿no sería raro que el don nadie del barrio bajo de la ciudad de repente tuviera una boda de ensueño, incluso justo después que algunos criminales atracaran negocios locales?, no, no, tenían que permanecer en un bajo perfil. Desafortunadamente la boda se cruzó con el último golpe que habían dado. Cuando Amanda se enteró de la forma en que se llevarían a cabo los hechos, se hizo una furia, por lo que Michael juró y perjuró que la compensaría con una casa decente en la ciudad para los tres.

Por el otro lado de la habitación, Trevor observaba atentamente como la novia intentaba controlar sus impulsos de asesinar a su nuevo marido. Era todo un espectáculo verla mirar con desprecio la comida y la cerveza ya que su abultado vientre le impedía consumir ciertos alimentos. Dio un sorbo a la botella de cerveza que tenía al lado mientras escuchaba a Lester dar un discurso sobre el futuro de la tecnología y las inversiones a largo plazo, estaba un poco borracho el hombre-informática, por lo que ignoraba completamente sus palabras. No quería perderse cuando Amanda se quebrase. Se lo merecía la zorra. Sobre todo después de todo lo que hizo por Michael, el tiempo que invirtió en enseñarle a patinar y el dinero que le prestó para hacer algo más o menos agradable para los invitados y, aun así, la malnacida se atrevió a econtrarlo un día solo para presumirle el anillo y la devoción que Michael tenía hacia su persona, además de burlarse de ciertos aspectos de su vida. Podría decirse que no tenía derecho a regodearse ya que él devolvía gustoso los insultos hirientes, pero en ese momento no había mejor espectáculo para el canadiense.

Viró la mirada por un instante, econtrándose al recién casado tratando de no mirar a los ojos a nadie y de mantener un perfil bajo incluso ante la gente que conocía la situación, además de que quería evitar cualquier acción que pudiera irritar más a su esposa. Actuaba con parsimonia, una alita, un trago de cerveza, era el patrón que seguía para sobrellevar la tormenta que se avecinaría en la noche de bodas. Era digno de risa, pero no lo haría aunque se muriese de ganas. Lo último que quería era que su amigo la pasase peor. Aunque quizá nadie podría estarlo pasando peor que Trevor esa noche. Una vez que recordaba que estaba en la recepción de la boda del amor de su vida, la sonrisa se borraba y el rostro se templaba en una expresión neutral que asustaba hasta cierto punto. Era una montaña rusa de emociones, de repente una risilla por lo bajo, de repente una mirada escalofriante. Pero no era su culpa, de alguna forma tenía que lidiar con ello, de alguna forma tenía que controlar sus emociones y mejor una expresión atemorizante a verlo gritar mientras destruía mobiliario o destrozaba el cráneo de una persona contra el suelo. Algunas de las invitadas se le habían acercado y con la misma se iban al ver esa mirada. No eran chicas feas, sería ilógico que lo fueran si eran todas bailarinas del strip club. Pensó en controlar su expresión un poco para al menos conseguir una distracción, pero le fue imposible.

Michael se dio cuenta de los constantes cambios de humor de su compañero. Comenzaba a preocuparse y tenía que idear algo para sacarlos de ahí pronto para alejarse de aquel ambiente tan incómodo para ambos. Sabía que una vez que se marchara, la fiesta empezaría aunque al final lo lamentaría cuando Amanda le gritase por desaparecer. Aun con todo, decidió correr el riesgo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? –Murmuró entre dientes la irritada novia.

Sin contestarle llamó la atención de Trevor rápidamente, ladeó la cabeza indicándole que le acompañase fuera del salón. Cogió un par de cervezas y una cajetilla de cigarros. Al salir, el clima seguía igual de horrible que siempre: nieve en todos lados acompañada de una gélida brisa, aun siendo verano. Se desacomodó el moño que no le dejaba respirar con normalidad. Encendió un cigarro mientras esperaba que su amigo escapase disimuladamente, de manera que Amanda no se diera cuenta de a dónde había ido. Para su fortuna, la novia se encontraba distraída con una conversación trivial con una de sus compañeras, no notó a Trevor salir por la puerta principal.

\- Heeey, vaquero. ¿Cómo estás, recién casado?- Preguntó con ese tono burlón que tanto le caracterizaba.

El silencio de Michael hizo que desapareciera aquella socarrona sonrisa del rostro del canadiense. Se acercó junto a él a la vez que se recargaba en una barda que rodeaba el lugar. Se desacomodó la corbata por la misma razón. Odiaba los trajes, pero si se quitaba también el blazer, se congelaría, la corbata fue más que suficiente. Limpió con la mano la nieve de la barda para que Michael pudiera sentarse a su lado. Este último le tendió una cerveza mientras suspiraba.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que si algún día iba a casarme, lo haría en grande. Por grande no me refiero a derrochar el dinero en estupideces como una escultura de hielo de mi pene o algo así.- Trevor río entre dientes mientras se abstenía de hacer una broma al respecto para que pudiese continuar- Hacer algo que pudiera disfrutar con mi esposa y la gente que amo, ponernos ebrios, escuchar música tranquila mientras hablamos de mierdas profundas, ver alguna película de Solomon Richards y al final, mandarlos a todos al demonio para poder tener una activa noche de bodas con mi mujer.- Hizo una pausa para suspirar- Esta noche es un desastre y sé que al llegar al motel donde nos hospedamos en lo que nos dan las escrituras de la maldita casa nueva, Amanda me gritará y se irá a dormir molesta mientras termino en algún sillón barato manchado de la sangre de algún huésped suicida.

Escucharlo tan decaído en el día que se supone debía ser el más feliz de su vida le hacía sentir miserable. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que Amanda era una zorra que no merecía a alguien como él. Solo él comprendía a Michael en su totalidad y solo él es el quien debería estar a su lado, pero las cosas jamás serían de esa forma. Se tragó los amargos sentimientos y de repente se le ocurrió algo un tanto loco.

\- ¿Y si lo hacemos?

\- ¿Qué carajo, Trevor?- Le miró como quien mira a un degenerado. El canadiense rodó los ojos.

\- Me refiero a hacer tu sueño realidad. Vamos a embriagarnos, a ver una película de ese vejestorio y hablar de mierda profunda.

La idea era tentadora. Tenía que decidir entre si pasar un mes en aquel sofá repugnante o pasarla bien el día en que peor le había ido. No había mucho que pensar, pero fue cuando Trevor había arrancado su vehículo que reaccionó y, sin más, se despidió de la horrible fiesta y emprendió el camino hacia un cambio de panorama.

En el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo diferente que sería su vida, como sería Michael Townley de ahora en adelante, con un hijo en camino y una pareja fija para toda la vida. No sabía si estaba preparado para tal compromiso, para tal responsabilidad. ¿Sería un buen padre para el niño o niña que se aproximaba? Es decir, no era el mejor modelo a seguir del mundo. Era una rata inmunda que atracaba negocios y usaba la violencia para resolver las cosas, aunque no al nivel de Trevor. Sus padres tampoco habían sido modelos para él. ¿Qué le depararía la vida a ese pequeño inocente que estaba a punto de convertirse en un Townley? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Se detuvieron en un bar no muy lejano en donde eran bien conocidos. La burla del hombre del otro lado de la barra hacia el atuendo tan inusual de ambos se hizo presente.

\- Mira, amigo, sírvele un gran vaso de whiskey al señor _recién casado_.- Hizo énfasis en la última frase para que dejase de meterse con su apariencia de gángster de tercera que no tenía un traje mejor para asesinar. Michael se sorprendió un poco, se preguntaba cómo adivinó su compañero lo que deseaba beber en ese momento. Trevor siempre se fijaba de las pequeñas cosas que hacía Michael, como qué bebida tomaba cuando se sentía angustiado o cuantos cigarrillos era capaz de fumar en situaciones de estrés. Sabía que detestaba el jugo verde, que le gustaba el fútbol americano y que fue quarterback en la secundaria. Incluso sabía cuántas horas dormía usualmente. Si, Trevor lo sabía todo de él. Y sabía que no estaba convencido con su decisión de casarse tan pronto con una zorra que conoció apenas hacía un año. Sabía que el niño no se salvaría del ambiente hostil en que vivirían cuando los padres pelearan por las zorrerías de Amanda o incluso las de Michael. Michael pidió otro vaso de whiskey, observó que Trevor no había pedido nada aun.

\- ¿Qué no tomas nada?- Arqueó una ceja interrogante.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que conduzca ebrio?- El canadiense arqueó la ceja de forma burlona.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio antes de que Michael comenzase a hablar de nuevo.

\- No me siento muy seguro con esto.- empezó- Es decir, con la responsabilidad, con tener más gente de la cual preocuparme y a la cual proteger. No me siento listo del todo.- dio un sorbo al whiskey- Sé que seré el peor esposo y padre del mundo, porque soy un asco de persona.

Por alguna razón, le gustaba que Michael se odiase a sí mismo más de lo que podían odiarlo otras personas. Sabía que podía ser un malnacido, un gordo ambicioso y que le gustaba acostarse con otras mujeres aun teniendo pareja. Pero, para él, Michael era el ser humano más hermoso que había tenido el placer de conocer. Quizá era por el amor que le tenía, quizá porque fue el único que le enseñó que no era un _monstruo_ del todo y que tenía habilidades que desconocía, quizá era porque su sola presencia le ayudó a sobrellevar la depresión que cargaba sobre sus hombros. No lo sabía exactamente, pero Michael era perfecto a sus ojos y aunque él se odiase a sí mismo, él lo amaría por los dos. Le dolía mucho saber que ese día acabaría su historia, al menos esa en la que podían dormir juntos o mirar las estrellas en algún lugar a las 4 a.m., ahora solo serían amigos que se reunirían para trabajo y en ocasiones especiales. Un abismo emocional lo arrastraba hacia el fondo cada vez que pensaba que esa noche encontraría la cama más grande de lo normal, que habría una silla vacía frente a él en la pequeña mesa donde comían, que las estrellas serían observadas por un solo par de ojos avellana. De nuevo le volvían a dejar atrás, de nuevo volvían la espalda aunque no fuese de mala manera. Trataba de sonreír esa noche aunque estuviese a punto de perderlo todo. Era el "día especial" de su compañero y no debía arruinarlo más de lo que ya lo estaba. _Luego me desquitaré con el primer idiota que se me cruce,_ se repetía una y otra vez como un mantra que lo mantenía presente.

Michael estaba empezando a quedar ebrio. Lo podía deducir por como empezaba a pestañear y como empezaba a injuriar a medio mundo. Un sujeto empezó a insultarle, acercándose cada vez más como para golpearlo. Era claramente más grande y robusto que Michael. Como en cámara lenta, justo cuando el sujeto acomodaba la trayectoria en la que su puño se estrellaría contra el rostro de ebrio recién casado, Trevor ya se encontraba detrás de él reventándole una botella en el cráneo.

\- Ay, no otra vez…-murmuró el cantinero.

\- ¡NO. TE METAS. CON MIKEY!- Entre pausa y pausa le pateaba el estómago- ¡¿QUIÉN MÁS QUIERE QUE LE SAQUE LA MIERDA?!- Gritó con esa sed de sangre en la mirada mientras buscaba a quién más destrozar esa noche.

\- Trevor, por favor, vete antes de que llame a la policía.- Le suplicó el cantinero mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. Negó con la cabeza al ver la sangre en el piso.

\- Como sea.- Se inclinó para quitarle la billetera al sujeto inconsciente en el piso y acto seguido la aventó a la barra. El cantinero sabía que si no quería problemas con él, aceptaría el dinero de quien fuera.

Al salir del establecimiento, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Esa golpiza le había ayudado a revivir. Michael por otra parte, tenía problemas para caminar sin tropezarse. Balbuceaba estupideces de borracho mientras trataba de atravesar los "obstáculos" de nieve para llegar al carro. Con un poco de ayuda de Trevor, ya estaba en sentado y listo para ir a su siguiente parada.

Al llegar a la casa rentada de ambos, sintió nostalgia y melancolía a la vez. Extrañaría vivir con su mejor amigo, el único lugar donde podría emborracharse, romper cosas o ver películas de Solomon Richards a las 3 de la mañana sin molestar a nadie. Amanda no lo comprendía, la madrugada era el momento perfecto para hacer las cosas que no tienes tiempo de hacer durante el día. Es muy tranquila y no tienes que lidiar con las estupideces de nadie más. Se tambaleó un poco hasta poder sentarse en aquél viejo sofá y escudriñar entre los VHS que estaban en la mesita auxiliar. Eligió uno al azar que Trevor puso en la video casetera. Michael se puso a beber una cerveza sin abrir que había dejado esa mañana en la misma mesita.

\- Creo que te estás excediendo con el alcohol, cupcake.- Le quitó la cerveza antes que la derramase en su elegante traje rentado.

Lo rodeó con un brazo como era usual e instantáneamente sintió esa calidez en el hombro. El joven recién casado no pudo mantener el equilibro mucho tiempo y terminó cayendo sobre el regazo del canadiense. Su nuca terminó en la entrepierna del castaño, llenando a este último con un deseo incontrolable y prohibido en su interior. Levantó una mano para tocarlo, pero se paró en cuanto sintió la respiración calmada de su compañero, se había dormido de lo ebrio que estaba. Sus pantalones estaban más que apretados, estaba realmente excitado, su voluntad flaqueaba con cada fuerte respiración. El frío no parecía existir ya que su frente sudaba. Sin más, acomodó a Michael boca arriba mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas frente a él. Se veía tan pacífico y adorable, tan exquisito. Él también quería un poco de eso. Acercó una mano al cinturón del recién casado, al mismo tiempo iba aproximando su rostro hacia el suyo, sintiendo el embriagante aroma del perfume mezclado con alcohol y su aroma natural. Era un predador que por fin había capturado a su presa. Nada podía detenerlo.

\- Tr…Trevor…

Se detuvo abruptamente. Michael seguía dormido, estaba hablando entre sueños.

\- Te amo… hermano…- volvió a balbucear el joven debajo de él.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Estuvo a punto de abusar del amor de su vida. ¡Abusar!. No, no, no, no debía ser así, no debía llegar a ese punto solo para satisfacer sus propias necesidades, tanto físicas como emocionales. Había caído muy bajo y pudo arruinar todo lo que tenía con él si llegaba a recordar lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza, apretaba los dientes con fuerza para ahogar un grito. Se odiaba a sí mismo, incluso más de lo que Michael podría odiarse. Volvió a acomodar el cinturón y se levantó del Sofá. Se acercó de nuevo a su inconsciente amigo.

\- Perdóname…- susurró ante de besar su frente y salir corriendo para enterrar la cara en la nieve y gritar como nunca.

Gritó todo lo que traía dentro, todo lo que le estaba arrastrando hacia aquella espiral de desesperación en la que vivía. Golpeó el piso un par de veces y después de haber depurado sus sentimientos, después de volverse a estabilizar, regresó con Michael. El recién casado seguía dormido en el sofá. Lo cargó para trasladarlo a la cama y así poder dormir con él una última vez. Se acomodó a su lado, reposando la cabeza en su pecho mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos y entrelazaba sus piernas. Como un acto reflejo, aún en su sueño profundo, Michael también abrazó a Trevor, no sin antes murmurar un _Buenas noches._

* * *

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Al principio no tenía idea de qué escribir, pero conforme escribía fue fluyendo todo. Osea, me dije "Tienes que escribir mínimo un párrafo" y, bueno, ese párrafo terminaron siendo casi 3000 palabras. Siento que cada vez le aumento un poco más jaja.**

 **Nos leemos a la próxima.**


	4. Calor

**Buenas, aquí subo el cuarto capítulo de este fic tan gay que amo escribir. Espero que lo disfruten :D**

 **GTA V Characters belong to Rockstar**

* * *

A pesar de no poseer un trabajo legítimo, teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar uno, Michael solo conocía una forma de hacer dinero: Los golpes grandes. Si bien no se la pasaba todo el día viendo películas mientras se lamentaba por sus errores, se le podía encontrar en compañía de Lester Crest mientras planeaban una estrategia y reunían los elementos necesarios para hacer una jugada exitosa. Aquellas actividades eran lo único que lo mantenían distraído y lo más lejos de casa posible.

Unos círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos eran la huella de todas las malas noches que había pasado desde que Tracey había nacido. Sentía el arrepentimiento cada vez que se levantaba en la madrugada a ver por qué demonios estaba gritando. Ella era la razón principal para huir de casa siempre que podía. No era que no la amara, no, era una niña muy dulce a sus dos años, pero era irritante tener que contestar sus preguntas y era exhaustivo separar sus propias frustraciones de la paternidad. No sentía ser material para aquello, cada vez que escuchaba a su pequeña hija decir _"¿Hoy también te vas?"_ en ese tono tan triste como el que solo un niño puede dar, sentía que era la mierda más grande del mundo. Siempre le respondía con un culposo " _Papá tiene que trabajar hasta tarde",_ incluso aunque ese día se la pasara encerrado en su antiguo hogar viendo películas para distraerse de la abrumadora responsabilidad. Siempre era un pleito constante con Amanda, no le podía ofrecer la vida que ella tanto esperaba. Nni a ella, ni a su hija. Le reprochaba constantemente el hecho de que su trabajo era lo único que les proporcionaba una entrada estable, y que ni siquiera debería seguir trabajando en ello por el bien de la integridad de Tracey.

Aquel día se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque junto a su mejor amigo, temblando por el frío que le calaba los huesos a pesar de ir abrigado. Cómo odiaba ese maldito lugar, con nieve cayendo todo el tiempo, solo veía blanco los 365 días del año. Estaba harto del blanco. Anhelaba algún día vivir en un lugar soleado, con palmeras, arena y el mar a su disposición para refrescarse mientras se deleitaba con las chicas que tomaban el sol. Los Santos era el lugar de sus sueños, en aquella ciudad existe todo lo que siempre había querido MÁS Vinewood, el lugar en donde los sueños, se hacen realidad, el lugar donde Solomon Richards y su gente hacían las películas más espectaculares. De verdad que le hubiera encantado dedicarse al cine, pero su capital jamás le permitiría pagarse una escuela de dirección, no con aquellas mensualidades y equipo, y mucho menos ahora que tenía responsabilidades.

Suspiró decepcionado de la vida que le había tocado a la vez que alzaba la mirada para buscar a su hija entre los niños del parque. Le había prometido que le compensaría toda aquella semana en la que estuvo "trabajando", aunque su trabajo consistiese en holgazanear frente al televisor.

\- ¿Dónde está Tracey?- Viró a ver a su compañero encontrando la banca vacía.

Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar los gritos furiosos de una mujer que llevaba de la mano a un niño llorando. _Oh no otra vez,_ fue lo primero que pensó mientras con temor posaba la mirada en dirección hacia la persona a la que gritaban.

\- ¡Tal vez si SU HIJO no fuera un egoísta de mierda, no hubiese tenido que intervenir!- Un encabritado acento canadiense provenía del hombre frente a la mujer. Se podía visualizar debajo de una de sus botas un pequeño camión de juguete destrozado.

\- Trevor… -susurró para sí mismo con vergüenza. Admiraba que Trevor, siendo el desquiciado que era, fuera una persona excepcional con Tracey, como un padre sobreprotector.

La pequeña Tracey reía sentada en los hombros de su tío T. Había empezado a agitarse como un caballo, lo que le divertía mucho, aunque en realidad lo que pasaba era nada menos que el tío T aplastando con enojo aquel juguete.

\- ¡APRENDE MODALES, IMBÉCIL!- gritó al mismo niño. Solo tenía alrededor de cinco años y ya había tenido un violento acercamiento al mundo real.

Trevor caminó de regreso hacia la banca, soportando que la pequeña rubia tirara de su cabello sin explotar. Tomó nota mental el cortárselo pronto para no tener que alzarle la voz un día de estos. Dos años habían pasado desde que Michael dejó de estar con el 24/7 por culpa de la zorra esa. La seguía odiando como el primer día en que la conoció, no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que ella y, a pesar del profundo respeto que sentía por las mujeres, a veces le daban ganas de ahorcarla y acabar con el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba a Michael, o al menos eso pensaba cuando de repente lo encontraba en su casa con la mirada perdida en la pequeña televisión de la sala.

Si bien Amanda era una perra, algo bueno salió de ella y eso fue Tracey. Era una niña tan dulce y encantadora, no lo juzgaba para nada y le daba cariño suficiente para sentirse bien durante un buen rato. No le gustaban los niños, incluso los mordía cuando sus padres se descuidaban, solo para darles una lección que no se merecían y por simple maldad. Pero Tracey era especial, como un rayo de sol que iluminaba su vida con su inocencia y con la forma que le sonreía solo a él, ya ni siquiera a su propio padre, a él y solo a él. Sentía un calor envolver su dañado corazón cuando la niña lloraba porque no quería apartarse de su buen tío T, se quedaba prendida a su pierna cuando su madre la arrastraba para irse ya que no consideraba a Trevor como un buen ejemplo para ella. Como si ella fuera un modelo a seguir. Si algún día Tracey seguía sus pasos, tendría que matar al menos a diez personas para no hacerle daño a la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Al llegar a sentarse junto a su avergonzado compañero, sentó a la niña en sus piernas, abrazándola para darle más calor del que podría proporcionarle aquel abrigo rosado que tenía. Tenía un semblante tan relajado y pacífico cada vez que estaba con la pequeña rubia, como si el resto del mundo, como si sus problemas, como si su depresión, dejasen de existir. Era como una terapia que le curaba y mantenía cuerdo. En su mente lo llamaba la "Tracey-Terapia". Y el hecho de que tuviera los mismos ojos de Michael hacía que se derritiera, porque era como si su mejor amigo le estuviese viendo con toda la devoción del universo. Un carraspeo le sacó de aquel feliz trance.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Preguntó Michael desconcertado.

\- Un estúpido niño no quiso prestarle su puto juguete a Tracey.- Frunció el ceño al recordarlo- Y cuando empujó a Tracey burlándose solo… quería…- No pudo evitar hacer la mímica de un estrangulamiento con las manos.

\- ¿Qué es "puto", tío Trevor?- Preguntó la rubia con inocencia.

\- _Si, tío T, ¿Qué es?-_ Reiteró Michael con irritación en la voz. Su mirada parecía querer asesinarlo. Acercó el rostro hacia la oreja de Trevor.- Si Amanda escucha eso, no se va a poner contenta, te romperé los dedos si sigues insultando frente a mi hija- Acto seguido se acercó a la pequeña tratando de sonreír amablemente- Nena, esa es una mala palabra.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de la pequeña al ver el deplorable estado de su padre. Las ojeras, la barba de varios días, el cabello despeinado, la voz ronca, era como ver un zombie que trataba de sonreír antes de comerse tu cerebro. Escondió el rostro en el pecho de Trevor para alejarse de aquella imagen. El canadiense rio entre dientes por la reacción de la rubia, de verdad que se veía fatal el hombre.

\- Tracey, si vuelves a decir esa palabra, el tío Trevor morirá.- Dijo el castaño con dulzura a la niña, la cual solo pudo poner una expresión aterrorizada mientras asentía con la cabeza rápidamente- Buena chica.

Michael arqueó una ceja, ¿realmente ese era su método? Bufó antes de ponerse en pie para estirarse un poco. Amanda llegaría en cualquier momento para llevarse a la niña a casa y debía estar preparado psicológicamente para la predecible reacción negativa que tendría al ver a su pequeña en el regazo de aquel psicópata que tenía por amigo. A los pocos minutos, llegó la castaña con una cara en la que perfectamente se podía leer que tuvo un día terrible. Con trabajo echó una mirada de desprecio al canadiense antes de agarrar a la niña, la cual se había aferrado a la chaqueta de Trevor. Después de insinuarle que la pequeña no amaba a su madre y quería estar con él, no le quedó más remedio que despedirse de Tracey con un beso en la frente aunque le disgustase a la zorra. Amanda viró a ver con odio a Michael por haber dejado que aquél _monstruo_ interactuase con su hija.

\- No estoy de humor para tu mierda hoy, ni te molestes en llegar.- Dijo con frialdad antes de irse, dejando a Michael perplejo.

No era la primera vez que se lo hacía, pero jamás lo había hecho tan en serio, con tan mal humor, solo cuando estaba embarazada de Tracey se había puesto así, a menos que… no, era imposible, no se habían acostado en dos meses y Amanda tenía que protegerse si no quería que la despidiesen del club de strippers. Descartó la idea inmediatamente. Ahora por lo que tenía que preocuparse era un lugar donde dormir. Normalmente Amanda lo localizaría con el beeper a los pocos minutos como indicación para volver a casa, pero ya había pasado hora y media desde que se había marchado con Tracey. Se masajeó las sienes pensando en qué demonios pasaba por la mente de su mujer sin éxito alguno. Finalmente suspiró y miró a Trevor con vergüenza.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy?- Preguntó con la misma vergüenza como quien pide permiso para ir al baño en voz alta frente a una audiencia.

\- Claro, ¡Haremos una pijamada!- Le encantaba burlarse de Michael- Nos pintaremos las uñas, usaremos vestidos y hablaremos de los galanes de las películas que ves todo el día.

\- Muy gracioso… mejor me voy a un motel.

\- Claro que sí, carajo. No tienes ni qué preguntarlo. –Rodó los ojos antes de empezar a caminar hacia su casa.

En el camino se detuvieron en una tienda de conveniencia a comprar una caja con cervezas y comida de microondas. No pudo evitar mofarse de Michael por comprarse una caja de cerveza para el solo cuando no podía aguantar ni cuatro botellas sin ponerse ebrio. Era lo único que le faltaba al hombre de cabello azabache, que su mejor amigo no parara de burlarse de el cuándo lo habían sacado de su casa por su propia mujer por tiempo indefinido y por haber pasado todo el día cuidando a ese pequeño costal de energía que tenía por hija. Se sentía exhausto, pero más que nada, frustrado. Tener una familia le imponía una presión constante de la cual no podía librarse y para colmo, después de arriesgar su vida por _trabajo_ no le agradecían sus esfuerzos, solo eran peleas y más peleas. No había sentado cabeza aún y no lo haría pronto. Al llegar a la vieja casa, se sentó en el sofá y sin más comenzó a beber su primera botella de cerveza rápidamente.

\- Tranquilo, vaquero. No querrás embriagarte antes de la diversión.

Una mirada cortante fue la respuesta que recibió el canadiense. Chasqueó la lengua irritado antes de coger una botella de sus propias cervezas. Michael se había vuelto muy molesto últimamente, todo le irritaba, todo le cansaba. Era extraño estar con él así y esa extrañeza era lo que más le dolía al castaño. Esa incomodidad entre los dos cada día crecía más y solo era despejada cuando de repente se sentaba a ver una película con el hombre de familia, aunque ya no se sentía con la confianza de abrazarlo como antes. Ni siquiera sabía cómo dormirían esa noche, a lo mejor él tendría que dormir en el sofá, lo que menos quería era incomodar a Michael más de la cuenta. Esa distancia que había entre los era un constante recordatorio ese vacío que alimentaba su depresión cada vez que pasaba tiempo con él. Normalmente podía soportar su compañía unas cuantas horas sin quebrarse cuando recibía su "Tracey-Terapia" o cuando estaban en pleno _trabajo_ , pero ahora tendría que pasar una noche entera con él, recordándole por qué no era feliz, por qué estaba solo y miserable. Miró con melancolía a su botella de cerveza a medio tomar. Desvió la mirada un segundo y vio que ya habían cuatro botellas vacías en el piso.

\- Hey, Mikey, si sigues así te vas a-

Fue interrumpido abruptamente por un alcoholizado beso en los labios. Tenía los ojos como platos. ¿De verdad acaba de… Y otro beso más. Se llevó una mano a la boca más que impactado. Estaba en shock. ¿Estaría soñando? Observó bien al demacrado joven junto a él. Tenía las mejillas rojas por tanto alcohol ingerido en tan poco tiempo, su frente sudaba al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Empezó a quitarse la chaqueta hasta quedar en solo una camiseta vieja de una universidad a la que jamás asistió y, justo cuando estaba empezando a quitársela, un par de fuertes manos le impidieron desvestirse.

\- ¡¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo?!- Exclamó Trevor sin salir del shock. Sentía que le hacían la peor de las bromas crueles y lo peor de todo, era que la insistencia de su compañero y su propia resistencia era dolorosa- ¡Michael Townley! ¡Si continuas tendré que noquearte!

\- ¡Argh!- Se quejó el embriagado ladrón antes de terminarse su quinta cerveza y aventar la botella con fuerza provocando que se rompiera contra la pared. Empezó a hablar exasperadamente, producto del alcohol- ¡Mi vida es una mierda! Mi esposa mi sacó de casa, vivo de robar porque soy un fracasado en todo lo demás y mi hija solo te quiere a ti, ¡¿Pues qué crees, amigo?! ¡Estoy deprimido y también quiero un poco de cariño!

Trevor le miró horrorizado mientras le soltaba las manos lentamente, ¿Deprimido él?, no tenía ni idea de cómo le hacía sentir aquella situación, ni una maldita idea de lo mucho que estaba hiriéndolo al usarlo para "consolarse" luego de una mala racha, ¿Creía que era su puta o algo así?, Si, lo amaba, y mucho, y lo que más quería en el mundo era esa clase de cariño por parte de él, pero no así, no de esa forma tan baja y ruín. Si quería que alguien se la chupara por piedad, que se buscase a una prostituta. No pudo evitar encorvarse por el dolor que le ocasionaba Michael Townley. Se mordió los labios con fuerza hasta lastimarse, con una mano se jalaba el cabello y con la otra se apretaba el pecho, del lado del corazón. Estaba sufriendo realmente y quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, quería golpearse contra la pared o herir severamente a alguien mientras lloraba porque aunque estuviera muy enojado con Michael, no podía hacerle daño, nunca lo lastimaría aunque él lo hiciera inconscientemente. Sentía que su sueño se había transformado en una amarga pesadilla. Se levantó bruscamente y empezó a pegarla a la pared con fuerza mientras reprimía los gritos que quería liberar.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!- Exclamó Michael mientras se levantaba como podía, tambaleándose por la ebriedad. Lo cogió por la espalda para detenerlo.

\- ¡Suéltame, Michael, suéltame de una maldita vez, carajo! –Trevor forcejeaba para poder seguir desquitando el dolor de su corazón con dolor físico.

\- ¡¿Estás loco o qué?! ¡¿Por qué te haces esto si ni siquiera sabes lo que es sufrir solo?!- Aquella había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Trevor se viró enseñándole el rostro lleno de ira y tristeza a la vez. Gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, remarcando sus facciones, sus cicatrices, todo.

-¡Oh, no amigo! ¡¿Qué sabes TÚ de sufrir solo?! ¡¿Qué sabes de haber sido el peor error de tu madre?! ¡¿Qué sabes de haber sido privado de todo lo que un niño normal merece?! ¡¿Qué sabes de ser abandonado constantemente por aquellos a quienes más amas?! ¡¿QUÉ SABES TÚ DE PERDER AL AMOR DE TU VIDA Y QUE CADA DÍA TE RECUERDE QUE JAMÁS TE VERÁ DE ESA FORMA, AUN CUANDO TU JAMÁS LO DEJARÁS DE AMAR?! ¡¿EH?! –Había sacado todo lo que le había hecho daño durante tanto tiempo, todo el peso que llevaba en sus hombros se liberaba poco a poco.- ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! –Continuó gritando repetidamente hasta liberar hasta la última gota de tristeza y frustración de su ser. Cada palabra que decía era un puñal que desaparecía. Era catártico.- ¡¿Quieres cariño?! ¡AQUÍ TE DARÉ TU CARIÑO!

Lo embistió contra el sofá acomodándolo con rudeza bajo su cuerpo. Con una mano sostenía en un fuerte agarre las manos de Michael sobre su cabeza y con la otra le arrancaba violentamente la camiseta. Michael luchaba por liberarse, pero su estado no le daba la fuerza suficiente para aquel propósito. A pesar de las protestas, no se detendría esta vez. Era tan fácil, como abusar de un joven estúpido que se siente muy hombre para enfrentarlo. Una vez descubierto el torso de Michael, y sin dejar de sostenerlo, comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con lujuria, estimulando las zonas sensibles de su piel. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró quitarle el cinturón y lo usó para amarrar las manos de Michael y así tener las suyas libres para divertirse a diestra y siniestra, aprovechando la distracción, se hizo una coleta mal hecha para evitar que sus largos cabellos de caoba se entrometiesen en el camino. Besó con fogosidad a su compañero, el cual apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula para no dejar pasar su lengua. Estaba más que aterrorizado aun en su inconveniente estado, jamás había visto a Trevor así y temía lo que pudiese sucederle, pero poco a poco empezó a sentir el calor, el deseo comenzó a envolverlo a él también al punto que no pudo resistirse más. Bajó los brazos un poco para rodear el cuello de Trevor y acercarlo un poco más, animándole a continuar. _Ábrela,_ susurró Trevor y sin chistar, dio paso a aquella hiperactiva lengua que empezaba a enrrollarse con la suya como en una lucha y el objetivo principal era tomar el control, pero su lengua era tan experta que no pudo más que ceder. El canadiense bajó las manos delineando la figura de Michael hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, sin rodeos introdujo las manos para acariciar los redondos y bien formado glúteos de su compañero. Cada vez que los apretaba, un leve gemido se escapaba de aquellos dulces labios sabor a Pißwasser que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Cada vez que escuchaba esa deliciosa música, hacía que quisiera avanzar un poco más. Comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo y dejando leves marcas para evidenciar que ahora le pertenecía, además de que con cada mordida podía hacerle suspirar como ahogando un gemido. Se detuvo un momento quitarse las prendas superiores de forma desesperada. Necesitaba sentir su calor de una vez, necesitaba unir su cuerpo con el suyo, sentir la dureza en la entrepierna de Michael contra la suya no le ayudaba en nada. Estaba a punto de quitarle los pantalones a su compañero cuando una risa fuera de lugar hizo que perdiera la "inspiración".

\- ¿De qué mierda te ríes?- gruñó dedicándole una mirada irritada.

\- ¿Quién diablos se tatúa una carita feliz en el abdomen?- No pudo evitar reírse de nuevo.

\- Vaya forma de cortar el rollo, Mikey.- Sentía como le saltaba el párpado por el enojo.

Se incorporó para coger su botella de cerveza a medio tomar, al menos eso sería lo único que terminaría esa noche.

-Ahem… -Michael llamó su atención señalando el cinturón en sus manos- ¿No me lo vas a quitar?

-No, te lo mereces.- Dio un sorbo a su cerveza antes de ponerse en pie y cargar a Michael como un costal de harina. El azabache no se quejó.- Es hora de dormir, sugar tits.

Sin más, lo recostó con cuidado para quitarle el cinturón de las manos y acto seguido se metió en la cama para dormir. Era una noche fría, aunque hubiera calefacción, seguía filtrándose el gélido clima de North Yankton en la habitación. Durmieron abrazados para brindarse el calor que solo sus torsos desnudos podían brindarle, además del grueso cobertor que los guardaba.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **De nuevo volví a superarme en cuanto a palabras, pero es que hay tanto que describir y tantos headcannons que canalizar, que a uno se le va el número de hojas haciéndolo, jaja. Nos leemos a la próxima.**


	5. Niños

**Les traigo el quinto capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :)**

 ** _GTA V characters belong to RockStar Games._**

* * *

Su aliento rozaba la tersa piel entre su cuello y sus desordenados cabellos azabaches. Sentía como se erizaba la piel de su compañero con cada beso que le daba detrás de la oreja, se había convertido ese punto en su favorito desde la primera vez que tuvo acceso a él. Era embriagante su aroma, no podía evitar olfatear su cabello con parsimonia hasta llenar el último trago de aire con su peculiar olor. Ensanchaba sus fosas nasales con tal de no perderse un solo detalle. Sus juguetonas manos se encontraban tranquilas acariciando la espalda de su compañero. El juego previo siempre era importante, no le gustaba solo llegar y hacer el trabajo, le gustaba disfrutar cada instante que podía ser parte de él.

Habían pasado varios meses haciendo lo mismo en cada oportunidad en la que Michael podía escapar de casa. Siempre llevaba cerveza para terminar ebrio y no sentir culpa por engañar a su esposa con quien menos había pensado hacerlo hasta que lo probó por primera vez. Cuando despertaba a la mañana siguiente siempre decía algo como _"Qué borrachera la de ayer, no recuerdo qué pasó",_ y la mayor parte de las veces era medianamente cierto ya que solo recordaba en esencia lo que había ocurrido, pero esa sensación de relajación al despertar nadie se la quitaba.

Desde el último golpe, había podido contratar a una niñera de medio tiempo para cuidar a Tracey y atender a Jimmy, quien solo había nacido un par de meses atrás. Amanda no había podido regresar al trabajo ya que las estrías del embarazo le hicieron perder su encanto juvenil, según su antiguo jefe, por lo que se encontraba de mal humor cuando se quedaba mucho tiempo sola en casa con los niños sin hacer nada, pero gracias a la nueva relajada actitud de Michael, las peleas habían cesado y se habían unido más como familia, por lo que el mal humor de Amanda era ocasional. Cuando llegaba a casa, lo hacía con una sonrisa e incluso ya pasaba más tiempo con sus hijos. Quién iría a pensar que toda esa miel sobre hojuelas era producto de una aventura un poco retorcida. Gracias a esa estabilidad familiar, podía escaparse los fines de semana para descansar de toda responsabilidad con la excusa de que trabajaría. Amanda sabía sobre los golpes y le aterraba la idea de que pudieran perder a Michael, pero confiaba en la promesa que siempre le hacía de regresar a casa sano y salvo, sabía que su esposo era un experto en lo que hacía.

Michael se sentía como una basura cada vez que le decía a su esposa que trabajaría en su siguiente gran golpe y ella le creía, cuando en realidad solo iba a "emborracharse hasta no recordar al día siguiente", pero si no lo hiciera, no podría soportar vivir cada semana con ellos. Amaba a su familia con cada fibra de su ser, pero el ambiente familiar lo incomodaba un poco cuando no se encontraba en ese estado de relajación que le dejaban los fines de semana. Sin esos fines de semana, volverían a lo de antes. Afortunadamente el apetito sexual de su esposa era nulo desde que esperaba a su segundo hijo, por lo que estaba a salvo de ser descubierto luego de todas aquellas marcas de propiedad en su torso y espalda, además de las mordidas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Por el otro lado, Trevor se encontraba en un estado emocional contrariado. Por una parte se sentía en la gloria, es decir, sentía que por fin estaba recibiendo todo el cariño que merecía y, mejor aún, lo estaba recibiendo de parte de la persona a quien realmente amaba. Era muy feliz y su violencia natural se veía controlada los primeros días de la semana ya que nunca faltaban las ganas de romperle la cabeza a alguien cuando pasaba mucho tiempo solo. De vez en cuando coincidía con Brad, le agradaba el rubio ahora que empezaban a acercarse un poco más por la ausencia de Michael durante la semana, pero usualmente lo dejaba de lado cuando el tan esperado fin de semana llegaba.

Y por la otra parte, Trevor sentía culpa cada vez que despertaba junto a Michael y él le decía que no recordaba nada. Sentía que abusaba de su mejor amigo aunque este se dejase llevar y permitiera que el canadiense hiciera lo que quisiera con él, porque sabía que solo estaba ebrio. Odiaba la traición y lo que hacía era prácticamente una especia de, pero no podía evitar dejarse llevar por todos los sentimientos y deseos reprimidos que había tenido durante años. Por ello no podía aguantar una semana completa sin meterse con alguien o destrozar algo para liberar la tensión. Siempre que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, Michael ya estaba frente a él bebiendo a propósito para poder dejarse llevar por la pasión que ambos traían por dentro. Era catártico para ambos esa cercanía tan especial, tan única.

Ahogó un suspiro haciendo que el canadiense parase el recorrido que hacía con la lengua sobre su vientre.

\- ¿Quieres que pare?- Preguntó sin despegarse de su piel un instante. Nunca haría nada que el azabache no quisiera.

En respuesta negó con la cabeza mientras posaba una mano sobre la cabeza de su compañero y con la otra cubría su avergonzado rostro. El canadiense continuó lentamente su camino hacia abajo disfrutando cada momento. Michael no pudo evitar arquear la espalda al sentirlo entre sus muslos. Apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula para no soltar aquellos vergonzosos sonidos que eran música para el castaño, razón por la cual este último no podía evitar emocionarse a la hora de provocarle placer solo para obligarlo a gemir. Cada vez que le succionaba su piel, enredaba los dedos entre sus castaños cabellos para controlarse, pero poco le duraba el gusto cuando Trevor se concentraba en varias áreas a la vez, como en ese momento que se encontraba masajeando uno de sus glúteos mientras su hiperactiva lengua saboreaba su dureza con maestría, y al mismo tiempo, su otra mano se encontraba repasando uno de sus muslos con suaves caricias. Al poco tiempo había descargado su placer sobre el rostro de Trevor.

\- Wow, eso no fue muy amable, cupcake.-susurró antes de relamerse los labios que se curvaron en una sonrisa lasciva.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, Michael cogió un pañuelo desechable de la caja que estaba en la mesita de noche y con cuidado limpió el rostro de su compañero que sigilosamente se acercaba a él. Una vez limpio, Trevor intentó besar sus labios pero el azabache viró para rechazarlo. Frunció el ceño.

\- Lo siento, es que… bueno me acabas de, y…- No encontraba la manera de decirle que no le emocionaba la idea de darle un beso indirecto a su pene.

\- Eres un marica.- Respondió irritado a la vez que se levantaba para ir al baño a enjuagarse la boca. Solo por él hacía eso.

Al verse frente al espejo, aprovechó para limpiarse bien el rostro y deshacerse la molesta coleta que siempre tenía que hacerse cuando lo hacían. Se había prometido a sí mismo ir a cortarse el cabello, pero nunca iba y, a decir verdad, le gustaba llevarlo así. Volvió a la cama encontrándose a Michael vistiéndose con una camiseta suya de Love Fist que encontró en el suelo y su ropa interior. No pudo evitar reírse de él por vestirse como si fuera su novia. El azabache solo respondió alzándole el dedo de en medio antes de recostarse en la cama para poderse abrigar con las cobijas. De verdad que odiaba el frio. El canadiense se acomodó del otro lado mientras se ponía una camiseta cualquiera. Abrazó a Michael para darle calor. Le miraba embelesado por la bella situación en la que se encontraban. No necesitaba más por el momento, le bastaba con tenerlo a su lado y con poder complacerlo, ni siquiera necesitaba que se lo hiciera a él, solo con poder tocarlo, hacerlo sentir bien, era suficientemente bueno. Besó su sien y acto seguido besó sus labios con suavidad. Su plan era darle ese beso de buenas noches y dormir, pero al parecer Michael no había tenido suficiente ya que por primera vez sorprendió a Trevor besándolo más de la cuenta por iniciativa propia. Pronto, el tono de las caricias fue aumentando terminando el canadiense sobre él una vez más. El azabache se quejó en broma pidiendo ser por una vez el que estuviera sobre su compañero al menos para el make-out antes de dormir. Sus deseos fueron órdenes y así termino encima el castaño.

Podía escucharse Love Fist a todo volumen por la ventana. Amanda llevaba varios minutos llamando a la puerta de la casa de Trevor sin éxito. Nunca había ido a ese lugar, pero lo conocía de vista. Solo sabía que ahí vivía Michael antes de casarse. Golpeó con insistencia una vez más. Se abstenía de insultarle a gritos teniendo a los dos niños con ella.

\- ¡Trevor Phillips, si no abres en este instante romperé la ventana y entraré!- Gritó sumamente enfadada.

A los pocos segundos el canadiense abrió la puerta solo para volverla a cerrar de golpe aterrado y correr a buscar un poco de ropa mientras esperaba a que Michael volviera en sí. Este último ya había despertado, pero la borrachera lo mantenía encerrado en el baño devolviendo todo el alcohol que había metido a su cuerpo a la fuerza. Su compañero le dejó ropa a un lado para que se vistiese, no sin antes decirle en voz baja que su esposa estaba ahí con los niños. Se movió rápidamente para tirar las botellas de cerveza y todo rastro que pudiera delatarlos, además, no quería que los niños vieran el desastre que era su vida, si solo hubiese sido Amanda, no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias. Volvió hacia la puerta principal para abrirla, se recargó en el marco de esta, observando a la castaña de la misma hastiada manera de siempre.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Arqueó una ceja. Algo en lo profundo de su mente le hacía sospechar - ¿Está Michael aquí?

\- Baño.- Fue lo único que respondió Trevor mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Tracey- Hola, nena. ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve conmigo?- La niña asintió emocionada como respuesta mientras se iba a la terraza.

Amanda hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver como su hija se sentía tan a gusto alrededor de ese desagradable animal. Asentó el porta-bebé donde Jimmy dormía pacíficamente antes de ir hacia donde se encontraba su esposo. Tocó la puerta un par de veces pero no le contestó. Empezaba a comerle la sospecha y la horrenda música de fondo no ayudaba en nada. Buscó por todo el lugar el aparato que la reproducía para bajarle un poco al volumen ya que no tenía ganas de pelear con Trevor por apagarlo.

\- Michael, ¿Qué haces ahí dentro?-Acercó el oído hacia la puerta percibiendo el sonido de las arcadas de su marido. Asqueada se apartó y empezó a buscar algo que le diera una pista para saber por qué su esposo se encontraba devolviendo en la casa de ese cretino. Al no hallar ni una sola botella, salió hacia la terraza para inspeccionar al canadiense.

Trevor jugaba con Tracey. Al no tener guantes, había cancelado el muñeco de nieve o tendrían que amputarle las manos por el frío. En cambio, se encontraba sentado en el pórtico mientras veía a la rubia hacer bolas de nieve para que viera al tío T lanzarlas a la gente que pasara por ahí. Sintió que algo lo jalaba haciendo que se levantase. Amanda tiró de su camiseta acercando peligrosamente su rostro al suyo con un mohín molesto. El canadiense se encontraba entre sorprendido y asqueado por la acción, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario, se percató que la castaña lo estaba olfateando. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y acto seguido fue a golpear con fuerza la puerta del baño.

\- ¡Michael Townley! ¡¿Te estabas emborrachando anoche, verdad?!- Se encontraba hecha una furia.

Ella que tanto confiaba y esperaba pacientemente a que fuese lunes para volver a ver a su marido, se lo encontraba en un estado lamentable y casi ebrio. Le había parecido inusual que en plena tarde de lunes no hubiese llegado a casa como prometía cada semana. Quería llorar de la rabia por la mentira. Apretó los puños con fuerza para controlar su ira. Luchaba por no llorar, por no gritarle aun cuando quisiese decirle lo molesta y decepcionada que estaba. A pesar de que su oficio no había sido el ideal para ello, realmente se había enamorado de su esposo. Realmente lo amaba y nunca lo había engañado. Había dejado los bailes privados y finales felices, los tragos y los toqueteos inapropiados con clientes, el dinero extra y toda la diversión que podía tener. Ahora era una mujer casada y los últimos meses había empezado a ser feliz de verdad, con todas aquellas atenciones que su esposo por fin le daba. Ahora ya no sabía qué pensar, le dolía que Michael le hubiera dicho que iría a trabajar cuando se la había pasado ciego de tanto alcohol. ¿Tanto le aburría su compañía? ¿Había fingido todo este tiempo que la quería? No sabía que ocurría y le aterraba pensar que el hombre de su vida estuviese embriagándose y acostándose con putas cada fin de semana, a excepción de aquellos en los que realmente era evidente que trabajaba. E incluso eso, ella lo había aceptado con todo, con su estilo de vida y el oficio que solo conocía. Y ahora le pagaba así.

Cuando Michael salió por la puerta, vio a su esposa parada frente a él con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando se acercó a ella, recibió una bofetada cargada de todos los sentimientos y el dolor que la castaña traía en ese instante. Sorprendido, se llevó una mano al lugar donde Amanda le había pegado. Su esposa jaló su camiseta un poco descubriendo marcas rojas alrededor de su cuello. Sin más, que decir, cogió el porta-bebé mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Amanda, espera…

\- ¡TE ODIO! -explotó la castaña cuando escuchó la ronca voz de su esposo, evidenciando su noche de juerga- ¡No quiero verte nunca más!- Se fue caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta- ¡Tracey, vámonos!

\- Pero mamá… -Comenzó la niña cuando su madre tiró de su pequeño brazo con violencia. En respuesta, la pequeña rubia comenzó a protestar gritando mientras se aferraba a la pierna de Trevor.- ¡No, no, no, no!- La niña no se quería ir, lo que solo estaba irritando más a su madre.

\- ¡Suelta a ese _monstruo_!- Amanda seguía tirando de su hija con tal fuerza que empezaba a hacerle daño.

Tanto era su enojo que ya había empezado a alzar la mano para pegarle a la rubia, pero el fuerte agarre de Trevor la detuvo antes de que tocase a la pequeña. Aquella pequeña acción hizo reaccionar a la castaña, le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y de lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía los ojos como platos mientras observaba la severa mirada del canadiense. Sentía miedo, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar del terror que aquellos ojos avellana le inculcaban, parecían no tener brillo, solo una sed de sangre descomunal.

\- ¿Y el _monstruo_ soy yo?- Remató Trevor mientras alzaba en brazos a la pequeña Tracey que no paraba de llorar.

Amanda miró a la niña llorando, asustada de su propia madre, y luego vio como el castaño la protegía con su fuerte agarre del golpe que le iba a propiciar. Se soltó bruscamente del canadiense y con la misma empezó a sobarse las sienes.

\- En un rato la llevo a tu casa.

La castaña no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Estaba aterrada y no quería encontrarse con aquellos ojos demoniacos de nuevo. Cogió a Jimmy de nuevo y se marchó sin despedirse. Trevor se encontraba tratando de calmar a Tracey arrullándola entre sus brazos. Vio a un niño pasar con una paleta sin abrir y sin dudarlo, se la arrebató para dársela a la pequeña rubia con tal que cesase su llanto. El niño se fue corriendo gritando del miedo mientras el castaño entraba a casa con Tracey. Vio a Michael sentado en el sofá aún en shock por lo que había ocurrido.

Tenía una resaca impresionante, se había pasado con el alcohol más de lo normal, lo que bloqueaba la relajación que normalmente sentía al despertar. ¿Cómo sabía Amanda que estaba ahí?, bueno, era lógico pensar en eso cuando normalmente era seguro encontrarlo en dos lugares en toda la ciudad. Suspiró mientras se sobaba la mejilla en donde se podía ver perfectamente la huella de la mano de su esposa. Lo había arruinado en grande y, lo peor de todo, si llegaba a divorciarse, sus hijos sufrirían las consecuencias. Eso era lo que más le dolía. Una vez más, había confirmado la basura de persona que era. Se odiaba a sí mismo, se odiaba por ser un mentiroso de mierda, por sucumbir hacia sus deseos antes de reaccionar. Apenas caía en la cuenta de que ya no podía ser egoísta. Sabía que hería a todo el mundo con sus acciones, pero se engañaba a sí mismo pensando en que no había nada de malo con querer ser feliz de una forma horrible si con ello podría hacer feliz a los demás en su ignorancia. Qué mal estaba. Y ahora, se encontraba viendo a su hija sollozando mientras su mejor amigo trataba de consolarla con un dulce. Ojalá pudiese ser como él, que no estaba atado a una familia y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Finalmente suspiró llamando la atención de los presentes. Trevor se dirigió hacia el dejando a la rubia en el suelo. Acarició sus cabellos de oro mientras le indicaba que le esperase afuera en la nieve. Una vez la niña afuera, se sentó al lado de su compañero.

\- Mikey…- Comenzó pero no supo qué decir al momento. Cogió su mano para consolarlo de alguna forma.

\- Debemos dejarlo.- sentenció el azabache- Tengo una esposa y dos hijos.

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como dagas que perforaban su pecho. Sabía que lo que hacían era incorrecto y que realmente era como un placebo, es decir, muy en el fondo conocía la verdad, sabía que no era amor y estaba conforme con ello mientras pudiera despertar abrazado a él, le bastaba para sentir que era querido. Detestaba a Amanda con todo su ser, la detestaba desde el día en que se enteró de su existencia, pero aun así, había sacrificado muchas veces su felicidad con tal de que las cosas entre Michael y ella se dieran, porque realmente lo amaba. Sin embargo, no sentía que pudiera dejar lo que había estado ocurriendo en aquellos meses tan pronto, eso lo destruiría. De nuevo el abandono estaba ahí, como su única compañía. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del azabache, sin mirar hacia un punto en especial, se podía apreciar la tristeza en sus orbes avellana. _Lo siento_ , fue lo último que escuchó de los labios de Mikey ese día. Él regresó a casa con su hija para solucionar las cosas con su mujer. Trevor se quedó en ese sofá todo el día con la mirada perdida.

Días, semanas, meses pasaron y solo podía esperar cada día la hora de dormir para olvidarse del vacío que sentía en el interior. Sus demonios lo consumían de forma lenta y cruel, recordándole lo poco que valía para el mundo, lo buena que hubiera sido la vida si él no hubiese nacido como le recordaba su madre. Si veía a alguien, era por casualidad, en la calle, y sus pláticas consistían en monosílabos porque no se sentía con el ánimo de entablar una conversación, incluso a veces amenazaba a la gente para que lo dejasen en paz. De vez en cuando iba al bar a pelear para desahogarse, pero nada lo llenaba. Ni siquiera embriagándose podía olvidarse de la soledad y el peso que cargaba. De repente se ponía a imaginar qué hubiera ocurrido si no hubiesen pasado ciertas cosas, si no hubiesen encontrado a Amanda, si no hubiesen sido criminales, si no se hubiesen conocido. Afortunadamente la cercanía que tenía con Brad le hizo tener los pies en la tierra ya que su presencia se había vuelto constante desde que lo encontró dormido debajo de un puente al lado de un cadáver. Lo iba a visitar constantemente y habían llegado a tal punto de confianza, que podía desahogarse siempre y cuando tuviera un par de copas encima. Sus secretos estaban a salvo con él y eso, verdaderamente lo estaba ayudando a salir adelante.

Michael había vuelto a su monótona vida, solo que ahora tenía una videocasetera para distraerse mientras ignoraba al resto del mundo. Las peleas con Amanda eran frías cuando se daban porque había perdido su entera confianza. Apenas y se acercaba a los niños. Tracey no paraba de preguntar por su canadiense favorito, pero pasaría un tiempo para que pudieran juntarse de nuevo sin ser incómodo. Habían pasado momentos tensos en su amistad, pero este era sin duda el más fuerte. Dejaría una cicatriz que tardaría en sanar, sobre todo por lo que habían vivido juntos y, desafortunadamente, esa cicatriz también la tendría la gente a su alrededor.

Pasado un año del incidente, decidió que era momento de poner las cosas en orden con tal de que pudiesen trabajar sin problemas. Se puso una gruesa chaqueta y unas botas para poder caminar en la tormenta de nieve sin morir en el intento. Al llegar a la esquina de su vieja casa, se arrepintió un poco, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Vio que Brad se retiraba del lugar en su automóvil, pero no le tomó importancia. Se detuvo frente a la puerta durante varios minutos pensando en qué decir, incluso se quedó pensando en cómo llamar a la puerta, pero una socarrona voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Hey, vaquero, si vas a espiarme como una ex novia psicópata, tendré que asesinarte.- Se burló Trevor asomado por la ventana.

Al menos su sentido del humor seguía intacto, cosa que aliviaba a Michael de momento. Entró una vez que le abrieron la puerta y se quedó parado frente a Trevor. Era ligeramente más alto que el, por lo que tenía que alzar la cabeza para verle directo a la cara. Pudo notar que tenía cicatrices nuevas, como la que tenía sobre el labio. ¿Se habría metido en peleas o… se habría hecho daño a sí mismo? Le preocupaba un poco su condición después de lo que había pasado. Carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.

\- Sé que ha pasado una... em… mala temporada entre los dos.- Hizo una pausa para continuar, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, el canadiense intervino.

\- Mikey, movámonos hacia delante, ¿sí? No te tengo rencor.- Y no mentía. Durante ese año, gracias a las largas charlas consigo mismo y con Brad, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas, que él no podía cambiar los hechos ni sus sentimientos, pero que podía y debía controlarlos como siempre había hecho y, con la misma, seguir caminando.- Estábamos "muy ebrios" y no pensábamos.- Hizo comillas para resaltar la mentira.- Así que, volvamos a lo de siempre.

Le aliviaba enormemente que el canadiense hubiera sido quien dio el paso, le quitaba un enorme peso de encima. Pensaba que aquello saldría muy mal, pero fue todo lo contrario. Trevor, por su parte, seguía herido por la situación, pero si podía seguir conservando la amistad de Michael, podría seguir en el juego. Además, quería ver a sus hijos antes de tomar la fuerte decisión de desaparecer de su vida. Discutía con Brad la posibilidad de sacarlo del equipo y seguir atracando para que él pudiese tener una vida familiar normal, pero todavía no perdía las esperanzas en que podría equilibrar su vida criminal con su amistad y todo lo demás. Quería observar a Michael un poco más antes de tomar ese rumbo, quería ser su amigo y nada más, probar su lealtad y seguir su vida aceptando la realidad.

\- ¿Amigos?- Preguntó el azabache extendiendo un poco los brazos.

\- Amigos.- Respondió el castaño antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.- Bienvenido de regreso.

Aún con la reconciliación y la promesa de la madurez ante la situación, no pudieron evitar " _embriagarse"_ en algunas ocasiones ya que, después de todo, seguían siendo unos niños. Unos niños veinteañeros.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Tuve un poco de problema en escribir este capítulo, pero espero que haya sido agradable. Nos leemos a la próxima.**


End file.
